


A Choice

by Jane0Doe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Choices, Dark Newt Scamander, Depressed Newt Scamander, Female Newt Scamander, Hurt Newt Scamander, Paris (City), Tired Newt Scamander, fire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Lines are being drawn and decisions must be madeSides chosenChoices made





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



“Grindelwald, Stop this!”

Sharp disconcerting eyes focus on the woman who spoke.

A hand movement stops his acolytes from responding and spells die on their lips as they too focus on the one who their Lord has taken notice of.

“This one I believe I know”

There is a questioning lilt, but they all know it’s false.

.

.

.

“Hypatia Scamander”

…

The flames part between them as fingers equally as callous as her own clasp her hand and bring it to his lips.

“a woman despised among wizards… unloved, mistreated… yet brave. So very Brave.”

There eye’s meet and she feels him slip into her mind. She should feel violated, should fight against this alien presence that has clawed its way within. This man had tried to kill her, had tried to kill her _friends!_ Yet- she doesn’t.

He sees everything. Every moment of pain and rage. Every dark thought that she so desperately tries to hide.

She expects revulsion to bloom in his eyes; expects disgust or loathing. Yet it never arrives. For the first time in so her life she looks at another and sees understanding. True understanding that isn’t built off the facade she shows the world.

If this is how his followers feel when he looks upon them, she can understand why they are so loyal.

What’s occurred between them feels like it has lasted hours, yet not even a moment has passed in world around them. The power of the mind she supposed.

She focuses outward once more as he speaks.

“Is it not time to come home?”

What is home? 

A tentative step forward is all she has taken when she hears Thee screaming her name.

Guilt claws at her and she stumbles back, turning towards her brother only to find the path blocked by flames.

 _His_ voice cuts through the confusion in her mind as a hand - _his_ hand- cups her face. The sound is ruff from months of silence, yet somehow smooth in a way that goes deeper then tone.

“You’ve been falling for so long Hypatia. Clawing at the edges of an Abys, desperately try to pretend that you aren’t being consumed.  
You bleed, and you bleed, all the while hiding your wounds to please those around you. Your eyes are hollow and your smiles broken.  
Isn’t it time somebody helped you? Why must it always be the other way around?”

Denial springs to her lips but die on her tong before they can be spoken. How is it that this man who has only met her once before today appears to know her better than even her closest companions.

“You can try to deny it, but I’ve seen inside your mind Ms. Scamander.  
I have seen the darkness you hide within. I have seen the monster that prowls your every waking thought.  
You are broken _Kleine Mutter_ , you always have been."

"But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing."

he steps back. back into the writhing flames. back towards the unknown. his hand still firmly clasped around her own as he says; "Join me Ms. Scamander! if you cannot believe in salvation for yourself, then believe in it for your creature. Do they not deserve a better world?”

With that final remark he releases her to turn and walks away. So sure that she would follow, that she will choose him. Even after everything that had happened...

Is this the infamous arrogance of the dark lord that she has heard so much about? One spell. One spell and it would be over, and she could pretend that this had never happened. Pretend that this man had not ripped past every boundary and seen her in a way that not even her Tina had.

But Hypatia is so tired of pretending.

…

The burn of the flames is unimaginable.

For a moment; one brief shining moment; she thinks that they will consume her completely. Eat away at her until there is nothing but dust and ash left in her place.

But then the moment ends, and she soldiers through it just like Queenie did.

She’s survived worse.

…

Hypatia doesn’t look back. 

Not at Theseus who is screaming her name. _The guilt is a heavy weight in her gut but it does not deter her. she is use to carrying such things and the burden of her brothers pain is nothing when compared to the weight of every creature she has failed._

Not at Leta who she knows is the most likely to understand. _If things were different, perhaps Leta would be the one in her place now. Would she be stronger? What choice would she have made?_

Not at Jacob. _A man she pulled into a world he had no hope of understanding. Her actions will leave him truly alone. He already lost his lover. Now he has lost his friend._

Not at Tina; her beautiful, bossy, belligerent Tina. _She’s lost so much in her life and now Hypatia will drive the knife in deeper with her betrayal. Tina could do naught but watch as she loses everything else. First her sister, now… well they never did define it did they?_

This is for the best.  
It has to be.


End file.
